Pomergranates
by The Great Wicked
Summary: She was the only woman he had ever seen that he had to have. Watching her for a year, the way she moves, does her work, and when she looses her temper, she smolders. Its driven him mad for a year and Genrou has decided ha he can't stand it anymore.
1. She Smolders in the Firelight

Pomegranates

By The Great Wicked

**Disclaimer: **This is fiction... Not real... I do not own FY or any of its characters but it would sure be nice if I did.

**Pairing: **Tasuki/OFC

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** She was the only woman he had ever seen that he had to have. Watching her for a year, the way she moves, does her work, and when she looses her temper, she smolders. Its driven him mad for a year and Genrou has decided ha he can't stand it anymore, and has to satisfy his craving.

She Smolders in the Firelight

The darkness enveloped him and made him invisible to the world that existed inside the small tavern as it did every other night he was there. He sat watching her from the underlit corner, the lack of illumination his him perfectly. Not even a silhouette was visible, however the small details of his clothes would occasionally catch the light and dance across the room, sometimes being well placed enough to touch her as she passed. The beads gleaming around his neck as they rested on his chest, the heavy buckle on his trousers, his earrings, and the buttons on his coat. Darkness looked good on him, it was cheap and he liked it. But tonight, just like all other nights he came to this place it wasn't about him. It was always about her.

He took in the slightest breath as she walked into the path of his intensive gaze, no movement was too small for him to not take notice. He knew everything about her, she brushed her hair back with her left hand but would then untuck the hair over her other ear, letting it cover her face. Such a coy yet unabashed. She never let anyone touch her hair, it was just another thing she did that drove him mad, he wanted so bad to grab her hair and hold tight. As quickly as she had appeared she was then gone.

The village was small and if you didn't know where it was then there was a fantastic chance that you could pass it and never know it existed. Hardly worth the visit, and his men would probably have never come again if he had not seen her and insisted on coming again every month just so he would catch a glimpse of her. The hospitality was as warm as the weather, such kindness to these strangers.

The small village soon became a routine trip for the bandits, they would come every month sometimes it was just him. Phase two of rob the rich and give to the pour, and since the village was an agricultural place miles away from any major city they had little use for money so the bandits offered the next best thing; tools and time. It wasn't uncommon to see the men of the mountains bare chested working hard in the fields with the local men and women. The first night he came they were merely too tired to continue to their stronghold of the mountains and they looked for a place to stay, fully prepared to rough it in the fields under the stars. The villagers found them first offering their own lodging to the bandits in return for some help in the fields. A hot meal and a soft bed and the men were hooked on the small town.

It was no surprise that Genrou found his way to the only tavern the village had to offer, he had only meant to go in for a drink, nothing made him sleep better than the warm burn of sake. He froze with his cup halfway to his mouth when he first laid eyes on her. Her long dark hair off her shoulders, it was so dark the color was impossible for him to determine, her tone and slender frame just begging to be held, her tan skin told stories of her life; long hot days in the sun. Working long hours in the fields with her bare hands, and within her eyes mysteries were just beneath the surface. This woman was a tangled ball of everything he didn't know and he wanted to unravel her.

For a year every month and his men returned to the village that had no name, and he would watch. She had seen him numerous times, and they had spoken several times as well. It was never anything of great consequence, just bits and pieces of conversations as she was working near him, there was something so exotic about her, and in the midst of one of their short conversations he understood why.

It was late one light and a traveler had come in he was as drunk as his friends all breathing hard when they laid eyes on her. They were trouble from the second they walked in, mistaking her for a common prostitute, thinking they could buy their way into her bed. The couldn't have been more wrong. She broke a mans jaw that night, if he had been sober then that would've proven to be difficult as the man had about a hundred and fifty pounds on her. His blood boiled when he saw one of them grab her from behind and try to pull her in for a kiss, not those lips. They weren't meant to be bruised. She used the tray she carried to strike him upside his drunken head.

His friends soon came after her, but she wasn't alone when they faced off, the inn master had his small staff all bearing arms, ranging from knives to two by fours. He watched from his dark corner amused at the sight before him, she could handle her own. A strong woman, he liked that. The man had departed when he noticed that she was staring right back at him. A moment later she walked up to him to take him his drink.

"So how many jaws have you broken?" He made small talk as she continued her work cleaning up nearby tables.

"Back home no one behaves like this in the presence of a woman. We learned that long ago those who can't fight can still die." She spoke pulling her hair out of her face with her left hand, then moving the hair on the other side of her head so ti covered her part of her face. Again, he wanted to reach and touch her hair, pull it into his fist and hear her and feel her writhe in his hands.

"And just where is home for you?" He asked trying not to sound too interested in her.

"Far past your own borders" She replied in a voice only audible to him.

'So she was either a refugee or was brought here as a slave. Interesting' he thought to himself, his mind racing with the possibilities.

"You tell many men this?" He asked in a smoky voice, she crossed the small space between them and whispered to him

"No." She replied giving him a sultry smile, she'd just basically told him she was not a native and perhaps was a wanted woman. An outlaw woman. She'd trusted him with an enormous secret. He could easily sell her, turn her into her former masters, or take her as his own. "I think I can trust you,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because a man who comes to drink the strongest sake once a month is hiding something, he wishes to forget sins in another time. You wouldn't shame my trust would you?"

He smiled back hotly at her and leaned close to her and whispered, "What would that say about my honor?"

After that conversation there was an intimacy of her nature in the way the two spoke when they did, it was only after that did he ask the inn keeper for her name and he was richly rewarded

"Henna."

"Her name is Henna."

She smolders for him in the firelight.

~*~*~*

As you can see I've gone over and paid some more attention to the story and I hope you all like it, as always read and review. I will be paying attention to the other chapters I've posted so keep checking.

~The Great Wicked


	2. I Always Come for What's Mine

Pomegranates

By The Great Wicked

**Disclaimer: **This is fiction... Not real... I do not own FY or any of its characters but it would sure be nice if I did.

**Pairing: **Tasuki/OFC

**Rating:** M Major citrus

**Summary:** She was the only woman he had ever seen that he had to have. Watching her for a year, the way she moves, does her work, and when she looses her temper, she smolders. Its driven him mad for a year and Genrou has decided ha he can't stand it anymore, and has to satisfy his craving.

I Always Come for Whats Mine

The trip to the village every month created a kind of change in Genrou's men, the tough facade that many of them held faded away when they reached the nameless village. The locals had grown rather fond of the mountain men with their good hearts and would often have favorite meals ready and waiting, some time working in the field with the locals, a hot meal, some good drinks and a good evening. It was good to see him men a little more laid back, Genrou always looked forward to the trips they made to the small hamlet. It made him feel good about whatever his life had turned into. He was a good man.

But as much as he enjoyed seeing the villagers and his men more at home, everyone knew who it was that Genrou looked forward to seeing most.

The afternoon they'd arrived was like any other afternoon, the sun was high and hot as it beat down on the backs of those working out in the fields, in the dirt streets vendors were selling their trades, the same smiling faces they saw every month. But as Genrou walked the streets he did not see the smiling face he was looking for, several women would cast their eyes at him but he never looked twice. Reaching the last few buildings he had still not seen her, she wouldn't be in the tavern, it was a bit early. He continued, his boots scuffing the ground occasionally kicking pebbles a few feet then kicking them again another few feet. A short time and twelve kicked pebbles later Genrou found himself standing in a field. Several people were off in the distance no doubt finishing up for the day and returning to the village, he watched them turn back towards the village.

Genrou sat down in the long grass of the fields the breeze that passed gently cooled him, the reeds gently brushing his face. His eyes closed, it felt nice, and with his eyes closed it almost felt as the gentle caress of a woman's hand. Genrou soon knew he was not alone, he could hear her, smell her and feel the gentle steps she took as the ground spoke to him announcing her presence. A soft feminine hand reached forward so close to his ear, barely touching his earring. He took a deep breath his chest expanding and with the speed of something inhuman his hand pulled hers into his grasp. She gasped in surprise more than fear, his grip was strong as iron but gentle. For a moment he said nothing, leaving her wondering if he was angered by her trying to touch him, or perhaps get the jump on him.

"Its not nice to sneak up on a man taking a rest." Her look of surprise and worry faded to a smokey smirk.

"Could you hear me?"

"Hear you, smell you, feel you." She felt herself waiting for him to say he could taste her, but he said no such thing. He didn't speak further, but she wanted him to, she wanted to hear him speak again. A moment of silence passed again, he still had her hand in his grip, but Henna being quick witted had formulated a strategy. Her wrist was in his grip but her fingers were free, very slowly and very softly she began to hum a tune as her fingertip traced the contour of his ear all the way down to his earring and back up again. The tune was winding its way into Genrou's mind, it would no doubt stay there for some time, her mischievous hand and its ministrations had gotten the best of him. He took another deep breath and she saw it, goosebumps. As quickly as he had grasped her hand he had released it.

Genrou stood to his full height and turned, he towered a full head over her but he certainly didn't look down on her. Her hair fell over the right side of her face, like she always had it, under her arm a sheaf of wheat. His eyes followed her form, watching the drops of sweat fall from her brown down her neck to the hollow of her chest.

"A little early, aren't we bandit?"

"So we were a bit early," He returned her unreadable expression. "Need a hand?" She smiled and chuckled in a seductive tone

"No, thank you." She turned to walk back to the village, he watched as she walked on

"Genrou." she stopped and turned

"What?"

"I know your name Henna," She cooked in a breath at hearing him say her name, she loved how he said it, like he was saying a prayer. "Mine is Genrou."

"And why would I need to know your name, bandit?" She was taunting him by calling him bandit.

"Because I'm going to make you scream it." He whispered as he continued onto the village, Henna stood still as stone, her cheeks suddenly felt hot. She touched the side of her face, he'd made her blush.

~*~*~*

Dusk fell, and then darkness, shadows moved freely with the cover of nightfall. The only sanctuary to be found was in the buildings that still held lanterns and flame to frighten it away. And in the only tavern in the nameless hamlet, Henna moved tending to her duties with the grace of a courtesan, drawing more than her bandit's eye. Cleaning the dishes, and tables, serving drinks and food, and putting up with the drunken few that stumbled into her home town. The moments they had shared in the field was a distant memory that she kept calling on whenever she looked over to his corner and saw that in it sat no bandit. Only an empty feeling that went straight to the pit of her stomach, why this rotten feeling? She wasn't waiting for a lover to take her away from her life of hard work, she wasn't even waiting for a close friend, she wasn't even sure what she was waiting on. Why did she want to turn and see him sitting there? She didn't love him, how could she? She hadn't known him for long, but that couldn't change the fact that he wasn't there and she wanted him.

Thinking of how she did desire him, made her wonder if he meant to make good on his boast to make her scream his name. Her body tingled all over just thinking about what he'd said, as she played the words over and over in her head. There was so much to what he had said, she found it difficult to focus on her work, continually messing up her routine, spilling drinks, dropping dishes and trays and loosing her tempter whenever a man sent a sexual slur her way.

Her frustration had reached it's peak and she could take it no more, she cast a look to the corner one last time, but saw nothing. Walking into the kitchen and in her anger she threw down the tray and a moment later was approached by the inn master.

"Henna, are you alright?" His voice was full of concern, but nothing resembled anything she had ever heard from her bandit.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She figured a few moments outside and several deep breaths and she would be able to continue her night, with or without her bandit.

"You have been working very hard lately, perhaps you should go home and rest." Henna did a double take and looked at him with a look of curiosity and confusion. It was a busy night with the bandits in town and he was telling her to go home and rest for the night? Had he employed more staff that she was not aware of? "Trust me Henna, you're like a daughter to me and I hate to see you spreading yourself too thin." Still she stared in disbelief. "Henna, go home and rest. I can handle things here." Once he said he could handle the evening Henna knew there was no changing his mind.

She reluctantly nodded and headed toward the door, it'd been a long night, but as soon as she stepped outside and the cool air touched her skin all her agony slipped away. She was quiet and still enjoying the feel of the air as it cooled her till she shivered. Her clothes were thin and the air soon cut to the bone. She sighed and moved to leave and then felt strong arm snake it's way around her waist. She tensed up for a moment, but then heard a familiar voice against her neck.

"You didn't think I'd stand you up did you?"

"You certainly like to make an entrance bandit."

"Don't worry Henna, I always come back for what's mine." She shivered when she heard him declare her his. Tremors now shook her body, his other arm hooked her waist and soon she felt heat cascading down her body. "You look cold."

"Are you just going to hold me here till I'm frozen to the bone?" He chuckled into her skin, she strained to maintain her composure

"I had other plans." He withdrew his hands and placed something over her eyes and scarf and tied it tight. Henna panicked for a moment and reached up for the blindfold, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away

"It's all part of the plan." He whispered hotly into her ear, she calmed when she felt him lift her up into his arms. She was warm, soft and weightless, he carried her off into the night moving at a godly speed, so that if he passed you, you would've thought it to be the breeze.

~*~*~*

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck clinging to him as she could have sworn they took flight. She felt the wind whip over her face tangling her hair with his fiery untamed locks, rustling her clothes chilling her slightly, she felt herself shiver. He noticed this and his arms held her tighter without crushing her, sending wavs of heat rippling throughout her body and within moments she was hot and relaxed in his grip. But moments later the wind would rise up again and chill her body, he would notice this again and warm her with his own heat, the cycle repeated itself many times it seemed almost torturous. Even though the blindfold very effectively covered her eyes she kept them closed, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

He would often look down on her as he leapt and ran through the brush and mountainous landscape, her tongue would dart out to wet her lips every now and again it made it almost impossible to resist the urge to take her there and then. But his will was strong, he'd waited long for this and he would take his time and enjoy it, making certain she had the same pleasures as he would. She fit perfectly in his arms, like thats what they were for, to carry her safely and enfold her. Protect her. The boy who hated girls was no more, now at 29 years of age, he'd grown into a man with a passion for only one woman. The boy-wolf had grown up. He smiled to himself, they would arrive soon, he'd made arrangements with the innkeeper warning him of his intentions. Since Henna didn't have a father, he was the closest thing to it.

~*~*~*

Before his arrival at the fields earlier that day he'd made a stop to the inn with a few things to speak to the inn master about. He was busy tending to the inn itself, he never heard him coming until he stood in front of him. He was taken aback to say the least.

"Well bandit, she's not here. This time of day Henna tends to the fields." He said without Genrou saying a word or asking a question. He smiled bearing his fangs. "I assume you would want to speak to her as she could entertain you far better than I could." He cast Genrou a knowing grin, he had been young once too.

"I'm aware of her location. Thats not why I'm here though." The innkeeper stopped and looked at him

"Then why have you come?"

"To make her mine." He waited for the response, the inn keeper stopped.

"Bandit, I've known of your fellowship of thugs for years now, despite what travelers say I know you are good men." Genrou smirked "But." He paused "Henna is my own, like a daughter to me. And a good man or not, I will not have you harming a hair on her head. Taking her body and leaving her alone, she's had a hard life. I assume you know of her origins?" Genrou nodded "Then she trusts you. Mark my words, should she return and we never see your face again bandit. I will follow you like a sickness. I will hunt you down and make you hurt."

"Then I guess its a good thing this won't be a one night stand." Genrou turned to leave having what he came for; the inn keepers consent.

"When will we have her back?" Genrou stopped and wondered a moment

"Give me two days."

"And you'll have her back to us?"

"Safe and sound, swear on my mark." The inn keeper raised an eyebrow, Genrou turned and moved his sleeve exposing his forearm and the burning red symbol.

~*~*~*

Now he had her cradled in his arms, his Henna. He was truthful in what he'd told the keeper, he would be back. There was not a thing about her that he couldn't resist. She was like a drug, something stronger than sake, her scent and how inhaling it made him drunk, her long hair and how he ached to run his hands through it, her dark surprisingly soft skin, her lips he'd been wanting to touch and claim as his own. Soon enough he would remind himself, soon enough. He wanted to take care of her, not just his own carnal needs but hers as well. And being a friend of Emperor Hotohori and Empress Houki he'd made all the necessary preparations. Not many women would boast that they'd bathed in oils from the empresses private collection, or that they'd had their bodily aches rubbed away by a warrior of Suzaku, sleep late and eat food from the capital itself. He had more planned than just taking her body as his. And he looked forward to every moment of it.

After what seemed a dream like trance, his feet touched solid ground, Henna sleeping in his arms he looked down on her. She could've given Miaka a run for her money if she were dressed in the finest silks and fabrics, adorned with jewels and powder to highlight her natural beauty. But she didn't need such things to be stunning. He had taken her to his secret place, a place he'd often shared with his close friend and right-hand man Koji.

Close as they were Genrou made damn sure Koji wouldn't be a part of the big picture not tonight, not tomorrow. He'd give him the details later. This place was special, a small building well-hidden by the scenery, hidden so well you had to be led there and back again to insure that you would not loose your way. He had blindfolded her because as much as he wanted her, this was still a secret place.

He slid the door open soundlessly and laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her. She was beautiful in everything, even her sleep. He let go a breath he'd been holding, still struck by the gorgeous creature that lay before him. He leaned down and brushed away a stray hair that fell over her eyes, then pressed a kiss to her forehead, then turned and left the room.

~*~*~*

See? Another chapter thats had more attention paid to it, I hope you all enjoy it. Read and review.

~The Great Wicked


	3. More Than Her Body

Pomegranates

By The Great Wicked

**Disclaimer: **This is fiction... Not real... I do not own FY or any of its characters but it would sure be nice if I did.

**Pairing: **Tasuki/OFC

**Rating:** M Major citrus

**Summary:** She was the only woman he had ever seen that he had to have. Watching her for a year, the way she moves, does her work, and when she looses her temper, she smolders. Its driven him mad for a year and Genrou has decided he can't stand it anymore, and has to satisfy his craving.

More Than Her Body

Henna slept long and late into the next days afternoon, soft rays of sunlight made her wake as the laid themselves gently across her face. They warmed her and she stretched out her long body, raising her arms above her head and pointing her toes like a cat does when she's most comfortable. Once her eyes opened a small wave of shock and worry spread over her, she didn't know where she was, and she had thought last night was just a dream and that she was now late for her work in the fields. Quickly looking around the room, the night before had come back to her as she observed the rooms sublet details. It was fairly plain, the bed was large and much more comfortable than what she had slept on in her home, it was so soft, as if it were stuffed with nothing but feathers. The linens were plain white and cool to the touch, the begged to be tangled around a sleeping figure's legs, the walls were plain, two lanterns. One from the ceiling and one next to the bed, there were no details around the room that provided any information about the owner.

Henna examined herself to find that she was wearing the same clothes as she had worn the night before, complete with the smell of smoke, liquor and well she wasn't sure what else but it wasn't what you'd call 'alluring'. But on the other hand, it also meant that it had not been a dream. She looked to one of the only solitary objects in the room, beside the bed on a table was the blindfold he'd covered her eyes with, she reached for it and found staring and remembering how he picked her up as though she weighed nothing, flying through the air, hearing the wind whip past her face and rustle her clothes, and who warm he was. His scent, was the smell of smoke and sake, like he had been sitting near a dying fire and the embers had laced it with their own perfume. A moment later she'd pulled herself away from it realizing she was still alone, tucking it in the folds of her own clothes, she stood up and stretched the rest of her sleepiness out of her body, there was no hope of making her appearance any better, her clothes were old and dirty and her hair was a mess. Realizing that there was really nothing that could be done to her unkempt appearance she ventured towards the sliding door and gently slid it open slowly. Trying not to make a sound she saw, nothing but felt a shadow encompass her form

"You know, you're kind of heavy" Henna slid the door shut in surprise and turned to see her bandit with his confident toothy grin on his face. "But I won't tell anyone." He teased her gently, Henna met his smirk with her own and played along circling him as he began to circle her.

"Have I been kidnapped?" She paused, being sensual without meaning to, it always killed him. His coy little Henna. "What random do you seek?"

"No sure, I'll let ay know. Now, don't go poking outside again." He latched the door shut and locked it "Can't have you knowing where we are."

"Why is that?"

"Can;t have you trying to escape."

"Not letting me go outside, keeping me locked up. This must be a kidnapping." Genrou gave no answer but raised his eyebrow suggestively. Standing behind her, he gave her a gentle push forward towards the door opposite of them and ushered her outside to a secluded area. A covering over a natural spring, surrounded by large stones, trees and small shrubs, the area was openly exposed to the elements but the overhang kept it fairly covered and hidden. Steam rose from the water, it looked so warm but the breeze made it cool and it looked so inviting.

Henna turned her head and looked over her shoulder, Genrou's head was right next to her ear. "Looks nice doesn't it?" Henna nodded bringing her hand up to touch one of his fiery locks "So get in," He said softly.

"Hmm…" She hesitated briefly as if waiting for an explanation.

"You're missing the big picture Henna," She smiled, loving how her name rolled off his tongue "After such a hard life tending the fields, taking care of complete strangers, why not let someone take care of you?" He asked her, she turned completely and looked at him differently now, he was interested in more than just a night of passion.

"And have a stranger take care of me?"

"A stranger who knows you better then you know yourself." He turned to leave her with a few moments of privacy disappearing back inside.

Henna was pleasantly surprised at his gentlemanly nature and pulled her hair up and began to aerobe herself, with her clothes in a pile she stepped into the hot water, taking a deep breath as her skin adjusted to the heat. It was hot, as hot as she could stand it but it felt so good and so relaxing, she sank into the water, keeping her head just above the water line. A few quiet and tranquil moments had passed and Henna had forgotten where she was and forgot the world outside her small sanctuary, it was the feeling that someone was standing over her that made her look up. And there he was, his shirt unbuttoned slightly and sleeves rolled up, she had hoped he was planning on joining her, but he made no such movement.

"Enjoying yourself?" Henna made a faux attempt to cover her chest, although she was fairly confident that he couldn't see much besides her general form due to the water being so dark from the dense and dark rock camouflaging anything in it. Genrou chuckled at her movement, he didn't need to see her naked form to know she was beautiful, he picked up her clothes and turned to leave again.

"Kidnapping and now stealing bandit? Leaving me with nothing to wear…"

"Not yet," He replied with a hint of mischief in his voice "Those bottles are for you to use."He pointed to two small bottles off to the side. She carefully picked one up of the dark glass bottles and smelled it. Jasmine. Bath oils from the capital! She was beside herself for a moment then it sank in, these were meant for her. This was what he meant when he spoke of 'taking care of her' so mysterious was her bandit.

Like a child with a new toy she smiled as she poured the contents into her hand and covered her body with it loving how smooth it made her skin. Her hands lingering, adding in its own perfume mix to her natural scent. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, these was nothing like this in the village she lived in.

"Those are from Empress Houki's collection." She turned sharply to the noise to see him leaning against the frame of the door.

"Empress Houki?" She asked clearly baffled

"She and Emperor Hotohori are personal friends of mine." He walked up to her and knelt down next to her. "Am I confusin' ya?" She nodded "Good, ready to continue?" She raised and eyebrow "It's all part of the plan." He said reciting what he'd told her last night. She nodded to him and waited. He then reached for her neck fingers tarrying lovingly on her skin that sent electric shocks throughout her body, the chopsticks that held her hair up were pulled free and it fell around her. "Lean back, I've got you.

He ran his hands through her hair, wetting it, holding her head as she leaned back in the water. The hot water was bliss and his hands worked through it massaging her scalp, taking great care not to pull her hair. A few moments later one of is hands left and reached for the other bottle, the contents in his hands he worked it into her auburn tresses. She sighed heavily relishing in the sensations he was creating, such a simple task really. He was just washing her hair for her. No one had ever done that for her, but he must have had sisters because he knew exactly what felt good. It was wonderful his touch was loving and sensual her neck went limp in his hands, fortunately he had her. He leaned down to breathe her in falling under a hypnotic spell with every breath he took. He had to stop or he'd never accomplish what he wanted to.

His hands bid her to sit up and she did, the soap rinsed from her hair she felt so much better "Mmm, that was wonderful."

"It gets better." He again, rose to leave and a few moments later returned with

linens in his hands, he held them open for her to get out, she looked at him as though she thought him to stare at her. "I'll close my eyes." He said playfully shutting them. She waved her hand over them then stepped into the linen letting him wrap her up in it, his arms enfolding her gently before picking her up and carrying her into the other room. She smiled into his neck as she leaned in close to him, her lips so close they brushed his bare skin. She felt him breathe sharply at her touch. He set her down on the bed gently and handed her the robe then left the room again. She sat alone for a few minutes drying her hair till she felt a familiar pair of hands run themselves through her hair.

Henna leaned against him letting his hands wander from her hair to her neck, her throat, her shoulders pushing the linen away exposing her tan skin. He joined her on the bed resting his head against her neck breathing deeply his hands applying pressure to her shoulders not to hurt her, to relax her tense body. His lips trailed fire and they moved from her neck to her ears, there they stayed for a few moments, letting her hear him breathe.

~*~*~*

Another redone chapter, hope its to your liking, read and review.

~The Great Wicked


	4. Fighting the Urge

Pomergranites

The Great Wicked

Pairing: Tasuki/OFC (Because there's not enough of them)

Rating: M

Summary: She was the only woman he had ever seen that he had to have. Watching her for a year, the way she moves, does her work, and when she looses her temper, she smolders. Its driven him mad for a year and Genrou has decided ha he can't stand it anymore, and has to satisfy his craving.

Fighting the Urge

She felt a shudder creeping up her spine as his lips on her neck tormented her with pleasure, only a preview of what was to come, she tilted her head against his chest to give him better access. Genrou felt himself swallow hard at seeing more of her skin and at the ease in which she relaxed against him, trusting him completely, after all, she'd already come this far. He trailed his hot breath from her collar up her neck to her ear, inhaling deeply clutching her a little tighter as though he went on a slight sensory overload.

His hands gripped her shoulders a little tighter, fighting his roguish desires to throw the rest of his plan out the window and give in. But he withdrew from her neck and instead pulled the robe down to her waist now looking at the tanned skin on her back, his callused fingertips moving up and down her spine applying pressure here and there, taking in every deep breath, and movement she made.

Henna had indeed had a hard life, she was a strong woman who did more then her fair share of work and required little in the way of compensation. Never in her deepest dreams did she imagine the scenario that now unfolded, her bandit, her wolf, kidnapping her and seeing to her needs the way a husband did for his wife, but that was getting ahead of herself.

His hands were warm and they moved over her back touching every inch of skin lovingly, they effortlessly found all her aches and pains and slowly gently kneaded them away. She felt goosebumps rise up when his hands made their way to the base of her back, there they stayed for a few moments, stroking her skin. She felt him take in a hungry breath and he rested his forehead against he back of her neck, seems he was having some trouble staying focused. Henna felt a soft chuckle rise up, she tried to quell it but all the same he heard it, pulling her sharply against his chest his hands moved up her back and caressed the skin over her chest, tracing her collar again.

"You laughing at me?" He asked his voice deep and husky against her ear

"Now, why would I do that?" She replied liking how on edge he was, always so strong and confident when she saw him sitting in the firelight in her village, now he sat here with her in his lap looking and feeling sass though he was about to loose his mind.

"No idea, but its a good thing that yer not," He said grazing her ear with his teeth, she replied an unenlightened 'hmm?' "I'd sure hate to have to punish you after all this,"

Henna loved this game, mainly because she could play it just as well, if not a little better then he could. The roles of men and women always in contrast to one another but when it came to seduction, she felt fairly certain that she held the upper hand. Grinning wickedly she leaned her head back and her body writhed softly against him, on purpose of course. Her hands finding their way to his legs stroking him through the material of his trousers, she smiled even greater when she felt him take in a sharp breath, before turning her head to catch him out of the corner of her eye.

"And how would you punish me?" She purred against his chest, almost challenging him

"Dunno, most people do as I say," There was something in his voice now, almost a playfulness. "But you wouldn't give me troubles, would you?" He asked rising to her challenge.

This time she did not try to hide her laughter, not answering his question trying to push him a little further. Truth was that she knew what he was trying to do, to drag this out for her, but Henna wasn't simply contented being indulged with sensuality. She had already begun to feel the ache and fire spread throughout her body, she was no fool and knew exactly what it meant, and what she wanted. Part of her was curious to see who would last longer.

"Answer me," He growled against her neck, one of his hands moving down the hollow of her chest drawing a soft moan from her.

"No," She replied arching her back slightly

"No, what?" Henna now gave him no further answers, she wanted to see what he would do. "Henna," He warned, when she still gave no response and continued to tease him.

Theres not much men love more then rising to a challenge and surpassing it, more so if it comes from beautiful half clothed woman whom they've been lusting after for over a year. Knowing exactly what she was doing, it was one of the things that he loved about her, the fire within, he questioned, who's fire burned hotter? With a quick and perhaps, well practiced movement he swung his leg over getting off the bed before facing her, pushing her back and pinning her wrists to the bed. This earned Genrou a startled gasp and the tiniest blush coloring her cheeks as he now not only caught her off guard but was now face to face with her, his yes drinking in her naked body.

"Are you blushing Henna?" She gave no response, captivated by his wolf-like stare, like he was a predator and she was his prey. He leaned down brushing his lips against her neck again, feeling her shudder once more. Would the damn man never kiss her? All part of the plan.

He knew very well that she had blushed, and that he made her blush, he loved the idea of having that power over her. He felt her arms strain as though she wanted him to let her go, she wanted to touch him back. "Don't move." He warned releasing her hands as one moved behind her neck the other up her thigh, pushing the robe aside as he went, how could she not move? Every fiber of her being wanted to turn the tables on him and crash her lips against his, his teasing was maddening. She felt his breath on her chest as his lips brushed against her skin.

She now breathed shallow breaths, trying hard to gain control of her senses, his lips moved down her body stopping at he navel, then he stopped! The bastard stopped! A disappointed whimper escaped her lips when he stopped moving, he didn't move for Suzaku knows how long. In a swift movement he was back up, looking into her eyes, his lips hovering just inches above hers.

He smiled a wolfish leer, seeing in her eyes exactly what he had been aiming for, desire. Unbridled passion, and she only needed something to push her over the edge. "Henna," He asked in barely a whisper. "What do you want?"

OOO

Oh snap! Its getting kinda hot in here, isn't it? Yes, I know its been a long time since I've posted sorry for the wait, I thought I lost the documents with the story, and it turns out that I did. So I had to start over, feeling pretty confident that this story will wrap up in another chapter or two. Don't you just love lustful cliffhangers? No? Well, in the words of Bugs Bunny "Ain't I a stinker?"

~The Great Wicked


End file.
